1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an electrode grid for lead batteries with a rectangular grid frame, pasting accessory rails arranged on it, and a group of grid cross members forming the skeleton to hold the active mass.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of electrode grids are known for the production of lead-acid batteries which are supposed to satisfy different, sometimes conflicting requirements. For example, it is demanded of electrode grids that they display a low weight, a low internal resistance, easy fabrication, combined with good shape stability with simultaneously good holding capacity for the active mass. Lead-acid batteries used in motor vehicles must have a high specific capacity relative to both volume and weight and display good current output. Since the electrode grids produced by casting procedures display deviations in their thickness related to the fabrication process, which result in difficulties in pasting-in the active mass and greater installation spacing, U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,981 has already proposed that pasting accessory rails be provided on the grid frame which are subsequently calibrated to a uniform grid thickness. However, the weight of the grid is further increased by this approach.